The Frost and Berk Saga
by Lord Zerthin
Summary: A crossover that I have wanted to do since I saw Rise of the Guardians and How to train your Dragon. A little bit of pairing, you'll see some Frost/Hiccup cause I think they would make a cute couple. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Frost and Berk Saga

A crossover that I have wanted to do since I saw Rise of the Guardians and How to train your Dragon. A little bit of pairing, you'll see some Frost/Hiccup cause I think they would make a cute couple. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Frost in Berk

Jack sat on a rock beside the river he fell into all those years ago.  
"I don't remember anything... why?" Jack asks himself looking at his refection.  
"I'd like to meet someone who can see me. Can't I have that?" Jack says towards the moon.  
Jack felt the wind lift him up from his rock.  
"What?" Jack says as the wind blows him towards the ocean.

-Berk-

"Hiccup... Hiccup! You awake?" asks a older man standing over a lump in a bed.  
"Leave me alone dad, I'm tired" mumbles the lump pulling the cover over his head.  
"What was that.. Well I'll just get Toothless to jump you like last time you slept in" says Stoick pulling the covers off his son.  
"I'd prefer Toothless wake up calls, you play dirty dad! say Hiccup folding his arms.  
"I do what I can, you know you can't miss training. Oh and be home fast, a storm is brewing and it will not bode well." Stoick says leaving his son to get dressed.  
A deep dark dragon swoops in tackling Hiccup to his bed licking his face.  
"Ok bud I'm up, and thanks for the dragon spit shower!" Hiccup says pushing the dragon off him and the bed.

Hiccup can't belive it; it's been what 6 years since he and Toothless took down the Giant Drake on Dragon Island. Before that though Viking's like him were training to kill Dragons like Toothless.  
"Better get ready bud, cause it's going to be a long day!" Hiccup says looking out towards the dark clouds.

-Jack's POV-

Jack knew not where the wind was pushing him, but Jack felt of two minds flying towards who knows where. Jack felt joy that once things maybe going his way, Jack also felt worry. Could he be seen by someone... Could he...

Jack gulps hard as he notices an island come into view, people working are seen below and dragons are seen flying above the island.

"Well dragons, thats new.." Jack says as the wind dies down leaving Jack to free fall.  
"Oh sh..." is all that Jack gets out before he starts free falling.  
Jack notices the sea getting closer, and Jack's mind is saying 'Going to die again!' until a boy riding a black dragon saves him.  
"Holy... you ok?" the boy asks.  
"Me..." Jack is all that Jack says before fainting...

-End-

Jack saved... who's the boy? (Like we don't know) and why's Manny doing this? All to be told next chapter of The Frost and Berk Saga; Chapter 2: Love the snow


	2. Chapter 2

The Frost and Berk Saga

A crossover that I have wanted to do since I saw Rise of the Guardians and How to train your Dragon. A little bit of pairing, you'll see some Frost/Hiccup cause I think they would make a cute couple. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Love the snow

-Jack's POV-

Floating... Jack never felt like this before, was it magic or fate. The boy that saved Jack made him feel save, the boy started to fade from Jack.  
"Wait!" Jack says waking up in a bed.  
"Where?" Jack adds looks around the room and sees the black dragon that saved him.  
"Thanks!" Jack says bowing to the dragon.  
The dragons smiled showing no teeth.  
"Toothless huh?" Jack says sitting up.  
The dragon jumps onto the bed and sniffs Jack's hair.  
"That tickles you know!" Jack says laughing, Jack pushes the dragon off him.

-Hiccup's POV-

"An outsider Hiccup! You could put our village in danger, for one we don't know who he is?" Stoick shouts.  
"He was falling what was I supposed to do, let him die?" Hiccup says.  
"Very well son, but you have to keep a close watch on him!" Stoick says walking away.  
"I will!" Hiccup says walking towards his house.  
'I hope he's awake' Hiccup thought to himself as he heard laughter coming from his house.  
"Hello?" Hiccup asks as he enters his home!

-Jack's POV-

"Hello?" ask a voice stepping into the house, Jack looks over and sees his savior, his hero. Jack felt his palm sweating and his heart going 50 time a second.  
"H-hi!" Jack says blushing a little at the sight of this beautiful boy, the boy had brown hair flowing to his shoulders, deep blue eyes that could stop anyone in their tracks.  
"Oh your awake!" the boy says walking closer to Jack.  
"Yeah, thanks for.." Jack is cut off by the boy hugging him. Jack was shocked, not only can this boy see him but also he can touch Jack.  
"I'm glad your ok, I thought you were dead!" the boy says.  
"Oh sorry, my name's Hiccup and my bud the dragon you were having a laugh with is Toothless" Hiccup says smiling.  
Jack looks at the dragon and smiles, he looks back at Hiccup.  
"Name's Jack Frost, but call me Jack!" Jack says.  
"Jack Frost? Like the legendary Jack Frost, the master of all things snow!" Hiccup says in an exited tone.  
"Oh I just love the snow!" Hiccup adds getting some confused looks from Jack and Toothless.  
Jack blushes and just watches Hiccup, Jack smiles as he watches how Hiccup moves, the sway of his hips could dive anyone mad.  
"Hello?" Hiccup asks bringing Jack from his daydream.  
"Oh sorry, what did you say?" Jack says rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Are you 'The Jack Frost'?" Hiccup asks once again.  
Jack nods sending Hiccup overboard; Hiccup starts dancing and singing 'I saved Jack Frost!' Jack smiles and blushes a bit more, Toothless sees this and snorts to say 'Go for it'  
"Hiccup, would you like me to give snow to this island?" Jack ask.  
"Please! The island is called Berk just so you know." Hiccup says.  
Jack nods heading out with a smile on his face and Hiccup in tow.

-End-

Getting good now! Chapter 3 will called: The Frosty Kiss.

**Thank's guys for commenting on my last chapter, hope you guys do the same for this one!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Frost and Berk Saga

A crossover that I have wanted to do since I saw Rise of the Guardians and How to train your Dragon. A little bit of pairing, you'll see some Frost/Hiccup cause I think they would make a cute couple. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: The Frosty Kiss

-Sometime later-

"So why no shoes? Hiccup ask Jack as the walk around the village.  
"I freeze everything I touch!" Jack says with a small hint of sadness.  
"Your powers are so cool, I'd love to have powers like that!" Hiccup says spinning around.  
Jack sighs as he watched Hiccup.  
"Something wrong?" Hiccup asks.  
"Just that... Never mind!" Jack says causing it to snow as he flew over Hiccup.  
"Your not leaving are you?" Hiccup asks.  
"No just going to check out the town, maybe do some flying." Jack says leaving Hiccup behind.

-Hiccup's POV-

I just stood there wanted to stop him but stupid me I let him go...  
'Jack' I sigh with a tint of blush on my cheeks..  
"Thank you!" Hiccup says towards the star next to the moon in the sky.

=Flashback=

"What?" I say towards a figure in tears.  
"I'm done.. I'm leaving you!" the figure says throwing something at me.  
"FINE! BE LIKE THAT!" I shout running towards a cliff.  
I sigh heavily looking towards the sky.  
'One star, just one please' I whisper with closed eyes with a tear in my eye.  
I open my eyes and stare towards to the moon, I spot a star next to the moon and make a wish.  
"A star!" I say making my wish. 'I wish for a lover, someone who'll treat me well, a guardian to protect me and make me feel safe!'  
I open my eyes as the star twinkles.  
'I hope it comes true' I whisper walking home!

=Flashback end=

"You work fast star thanks, now onto my plan!" I say with a smile on my face.

-Jack's POV-

I flew far and fast towards a mountain.  
"Stupid" I say mentally kicking myself.  
"Stupid Jack, he's not interested in me!" I say sighing.  
"Who's not into you?" ask Hiccup on-top Toothless.  
I could not say anything I was surprised Hiccup managed to sneak up on me.  
"Jack, who's not interested in you?" Hiccup asks once again.  
"N-no one just thinking out loud!" I say with a blush on my face.  
"Ok, you want to go for a fly?" Hiccup asks petting the empty space behind him.  
"S-sure!" I say landing behind him, I can't help but wrap my arms around Hiccup's waist.  
"I guess I don't need to tell you to hold on!" Hiccup says with a small smile, I'd say he was blushing but I could not be sure.  
Hiccup rubs Toothless head, the dragon shoots off at high speeds; faster then I can ever go. I hold Hiccup tightly.  
"You ok back there Jack?" Hiccup asks looking behind him.  
"Mhm." Is all that I get out, I'm hypnotized by his eyes.  
"You sure your ok?" Hiccup says making Toothless lower his speed.  
"Yeah, just never flew that fast before!" I say blushing lightly.  
"Ok Jack, Toothless land!" Hiccup says guiding Toothless into a clearing.  
"Wow!" is all that I say, the clearing is beautiful. Looks like the kind of place you'd take a date.  
"You like, I've never took anyone here before." Hiccup says climbing off Toothless.  
I nod looking at the clearing.  
"What would you like to do?" Hiccup adds walking closer towards me.  
"I-I!" is all that I say before planting a kiss on Hiccup.

-Hiccup's POV-

'Oh my god!' is all that I though when he kissed me, his frosty lips on mine, the cold mixed with my heat complete bliss.  
Jack pulls away slowly, his face is so beautiful.  
"S-sorry!" Jack says flying away.  
I look towards the sky in bliss frozen to the spot, I lick my lips then awake from my dream like state to notice Jack is gone.  
"Jack?" I ask looking around...

-END-

You guy's have waited and now I have pulled through. The kiss to end all kisses, sorry for making Jack run but it will make sense soon!


	4. Chapter 4

The Frost and Berk Saga

A crossover that I have wanted to do since I saw Rise of the Guardians and How to train your Dragon. A little bit of pairing, you'll see some Frost/Hiccup cause I think they would make a cute couple. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Frost loves

"Jack were are you? Hiccup asks flying on-top Toothless.  
"I'll not give up!" Hiccup adds as a lone tear falls from his eyes.

-Jack's POV-

I flew towards an island far from Berk, far from 'him'!  
"Why?" I ask myself as tears fall from my eyes.  
I look towards the sky; the moon shines down on me.  
"What should I do?" I ask towards the moon.

-Hiccup's POV-

"Jack!" I shout flying out towards the ocean.  
'Please be ok!' I think to myself while Toothless flies at his top speed.  
Toothless snorts at the sight of the moon.  
"What.." I say looking up at the moon, I feel a surge of energy telling me to continue.  
"Ok bud, I trust you!" I say at Toothless letting him guide me."Thanks!" I say towards the moon.

-Jack's POV-

I wiped the tears from my eyes with my sleeve.  
"I.." is all that I manage to get out as a cloud blocks my view of the moon.  
"Wait.. What should I do?" I add asking the now blocked moon.  
I break down and cry.  
"Jack?" a far away voice asks.  
"Hiccup?" I ask towards the voice.  
"Jack!" Hiccup says appearing from behind a cloud.  
"Hiccup!" I say flying towards Hiccup, I dive into his arms and just cries.  
"Jack... I love you!" Hiccup says into my ear.  
I pull away with tears running down my face.  
"Jack?" Hiccup adds.  
I wrap my arms around Hiccup's neck and pull him into a kiss.

-Hiccup's POV-

Those lips once again pressed to mine; the sweet frozen lips of Jack Frost on mine I was in heaven.

-Jack's POV-

Hiccup.. that name repeated through my head as I kissed him, my heart beating so fast I was surprised I didn't faint. I pulled away slowly.  
"Hiccup." I say with a soft blush on my cheeks.  
"Jack?" Hiccup asks with a hint of fear in his voice.  
"I love you too!" I shout not caring who heard.


	5. Chapter 5

The Frost and Berk Saga

A crossover that I have wanted to do since I saw Rise of the Guardians and How to train your Dragon. A little bit of pairing, you'll see some Frost/Hiccup cause I think they would make a cute couple. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: End!?

Wedding bells chimed as Hiccup walked closer towards Jack.  
"I'm proud of you Hiccup." Stoick says walking with Hiccup.  
Hiccup smiled, he could not believe it, today was his wedding. He'll be with his lover forever.  
"So.." Hiccup says standing beside Jack.  
"So.." Jack says putting his hand in Hiccup's.  
Hiccup smiled, his heart beating like a drum. his palms sweating.  
"Do you.." is all the priest got out.

-Hiccup's POV-

Blurred images, people panicking, and Jack in tears.  
"Hiccup, don't leave me!" Jack says fading from my vision.

-Inside Hiccup's head-

"Hello?" I ask a dark room, I feel scared, no recollection on how I got here.  
"Hiccup!" a figure in white says appearing in front me.  
"Hiccup, you will not die. You will live!" a figure adds smiling.  
"Who?" I ask the figure."Call me Manny" Manny says vanishing.

"He's waking up!" a blurred figure says in tears.  
My eyes open more and I see around me, my dad Stoick in tears; my best friend Toothless, who licks my face; a doctor who's name I never caught and Jack, sleeping in a chair.  
"He's never left your side since you fainted!" Stoick says pointing towards Jack.  
"I usually never let dragons in, but Toothless did not want to leave your side!" the doctor says petting Toothless.  
I smile wide, I hug my dad and Toothless then look towards Jack who is still asleep.  
"He's persistent Hiccup, you've got a good lover there!" the doctor says leaving the room.

Hours past and Jack finally woke up; he smiled, then cried, then kissed me!  
"Never do that again!" Jack says as tears fell from his eye's.  
"No promises!" I say softly hugging Jack.  
"I don't want to lose you!" Jack says softly.  
"I promise. I'll never leave you!" I say into his ear.

-End-

It's short, sweet and you's guys are fantastic for reading and joining me on my journey... I may do a 2nd story, if I get good reviews on this one!


End file.
